


Regulus Black Imagines

by regulusslut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Choking, Clit Slapping, Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dominance, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusslut/pseuds/regulusslut
Summary: This will contain my imagines for Regulus Black.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Intro

This is my collection of Regulus Black imagines. Tags will be updated as I add more imagines. I take requests on my tumblr @regulusslut


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re James Potter’s little sister and Regulus is brought to the Potter’s house to recover after surviving the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Comfort/Hurt, Smut, Comfort sex

It had been about a week since Sirius had brought Regulus to stay at your house with him. The circumstances were never explained to you and you never worked up the courage to ask. From what you knew, he was still trapped in the grasp of his parents and Voldemort. However, you also knew how forlorn Sirius looked whenever his younger brother was mentioned. So if whatever happened allowed the brothers to reunite you didn’t mind staying in the dark for a bit. 

You thought back to the day Sirius and James brought Regulus back from the Order’s infirmary:

_ “I still can’t believe you brought a death eater into our infirmary. I know he’s your little brother, Pads, but he still works for the enemy.” You heard your brother speaking to Sirius as you walked down the stairs that morning.  _

_ “And now I’m bringing him to your house.” You could hear the snippiness in Sirius’ voice and it didn’t surprise you. You had walked in on him and James yelling at each other in a whisper more than a few times in the past couple days. Now you knew what it was about.  _

_ “Yeah and that wasn’t my decision, if it had been mine I would have told you to leave him on the side of the road.” James replied bitterly. He had always held resentment for the younger Black, seeing him as complicit in what had happened to his best friend while he still lived at 12 Grimmauld Place.  _

_ “Leave who on the side of the road?” Although you had heard who they were discussing, you decided this was the best time to make yourself known. You gave them both a smile as they turned to look at you. _

_ “Good morning y/n. Don’t worry about it, you’ll find out soon.” Your brother brushed your question off and you held in the urge to roll your eyes at him. _

_ “Morning, y/n. Ignore James, someone pissed in his coffee this morning I guess. Regulus has been in the infirmary for a bit and we’re bringing him back here soon.”  _

_ “Isn’t he a-” You stopped yourself when Sirius’ eyes narrowed. You definitely weren’t going to push him today. “Right….well is he staying in the guest room? Should I set it up?” You offered, wanting to do something to help ease the tension in the room. _

_ “Yeah, yeah that would help a lot actually. Thanks.” Sirius nodded, “We’ll be back shortly.” Giving you a parting nod, he grabbed James’ arm and disapparated before your older brother could make a complaint.  _

_ While the two boys were gone, you got to work and cleaned up the guest room. You were sitting on the couch watching TV when the door opened. Looking over, you watched James walk inside with a scowl on his face which revealed the Black brothers behind him. Sirius had his arm around his younger brother’s side, helping him in. This was the first time you had seen Regulus since you two graduated from Hogwarts before summer started. _

_ Regulus certainly looked like he belonged in the infirmary: the dark circles around his eyes and how hollow his cheeks were made him look like a skeleton. He was wearing a shirt that was far too big for his now skinny frame which revealed bright pink marks down his arms. They looked like scars that were healing but what frightened you was they also looked suspiciously like claw marks. The same went for his legs; he wore shorts and so you could see he had those same claw marks on them. You wondered if he was attacked by a werewolf. No doubt your mother would be applying a scar salve on those to heal them up as soon as she saw. _

_ Not wanting to stare, you gave them a nod and turned your attention back to the TV. You didn’t really know what to say, or how Regulus would even respond to you. In school he had called you a blood traitor and treated you the same way that the other Slytherin purebloods did. Now he was staying at your house and you didn’t know how you felt about it. Clearly something had changed, though, if your parents were allowing him to stay here. _

Sirius had brought him up to the guest room after that, you remembered. That’s where Regulus stayed for the rest of the day and you hadn’t seen him again until that night. In the middle of the night, in fact. You had gone downstairs to get a glass of water after waking up thirsty and almost had a jump scare when you saw a form sitting on the couch in the dark. Upon closer inspection, you realized who it was.

_ Flicking on the kitchen light, you looked back at the couch. “Regulus?” you questioned quietly, meeting his eyes when his head turned to acknowledge you. When he didn’t say anything, you went into the kitchen and started making two cups of tea. You started to feel bad for him, whatever had happened was keeping him awake. _

_ Bringing in the tea, you set the cups down on the coffee table and sat down on the other side of the couch. Regulus took a glance down at the tea then looked away. You didn’t know if he wanted to be alone or not, but you figured he would either leave or tell you to if he wanted. You ended up sitting there for few hours with him before going back to bed when you heard James get up to go to the bathroom. The last thing you wanted was to hear him complain you were anywhere near Regulus. _

The same thing happened the next night, but that time you turned the TV on and muted it so you would have something to do. You saw confusion on Regulus’ face as he tried to figure out exactly what the TV was. You hid your amusement by sipping your tea, deciding to let him figure it out on his own. That night, unlike the first, he had drank some of the tea you made for him. It became a routine for you to sit on the couch with him until someone else in the house woke up. You had even turned the volume on low when you realized Regulus was starting to watch the TV instead of brush it off as muggle equipment. 

That brought you back to the present, where you brought the tea in and sat it down on the table. Sitting down, you pulled the soft throw over your lap and turned on the television. Lowering the volume, you saw Regulus take a sip out of the corner of your eye. 

The two of you sat in silence for about an hour before you were pulled from your trance by a voice, “I’m so tired.” Trying to hide the shock from your face, you just nodded in agreement. This was the first time Regulus had spoken while you two were alone. It surprised you even more when he rested the side of his head on your shoulder and yawned. 

“Maybe you should try to sleep,” you murmured, staying still as you were worried you may scare him away. Shifting your eyes downward, you watched as he closed his eyes. Hesitantly, you slowly raised your hand to graze across his black hair- testing to see how he’d react. When Regulus stayed where he was, you started to gently play with his hair. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep on your shoulder.

Eventually it was time for you to get up and you carefully tried to move Regulus off your shoulder and into a lying position. Giving your fist a pump when you did it without waking him, you grabbed a pillow to put under his head and tossed the throw blanket over him. Nodding in approval at your work, you went back up to your room. 

The next night you were disappointed to find that Regulus was not on the couch. You started to pour yourself some water when you got worried. What if something had happened to him? Discarding your glass to the side, you made your way to the guest bedroom. Knocking softly, you waited to hear a response but got none. This only made you worry more, though. Opening the door a crack, you peered inside and saw Regulus laying on his back staring at the ceiling. 

Mumbling a sorry, you started to close the door again but he spoke up, “You can come in.” With his permission, you walked into the room and silently shut the door behind you. You sat down on the bed next to him and looked down at his face.

“Still can’t sleep?” 

“No.. would you lay with me?” his voice was barely above a whisper, and you couldn’t help but think he looked like a kicked puppy when he asked. It was probably a big thing for him to do, so you nodded and laid down. You felt him rest his head on your shoulder, and could feel his breath tickling your neck. When you didn’t move, he mumbled, “Could you..” it took you a second to realize what he meant, but you moved your arm around so you could run your fingers through his hair.

The next couple of nights were spent the same way, with Regulus falling asleep next to you. One night, it shifted to the two of you cuddling each other which wasn’t a problem until one night you fell asleep with him. Opening your eyes that morning your heart sped up when you weren’t met with your usual surroundings. Realizing where you were only made your heart beat faster. Thankfully, you were able to escape without anyone seeing you leave the guest room.

The experience didn’t stop you from continuing the new tradition; you still met Regulus in the guest bedroom that night and cuddled up with him. This night was different, though, because he lifted his head from your shoulder so you two were face to face. His gray eyes scanned yours and you brought your hand up to brush his cheek with your fingertips. You gave him a soft smile when he tensed up for a moment which relaxed him again. 

Your mind was swimming with thoughts when Regulus moved his face in closer to yours. Were you really about to kiss him? You weren’t even sure of his status with the death eaters. Your thought spiral was stopped when his lips were gently pressed against yours. You immediately responded and returned the kiss, palm now resting on his cheek. Your previous thoughts were completely thrown away when he slowly moved over you.

Regulus’ hand slid down your side to your hip while he sucked your bottom lip into his mouth. You arched your back and pressed your chest toward his in response, your free hand tangling in the back of his hair. The kiss deepened, and you found yourself wrapping your legs around his hips. You felt his other hand make his way up your body, stopping just below your breast as if asking for permission.

Nodding, you tugged his hair to pull his attention back to your lips. Your tongue met his as it dipped into your mouth and his hand started to fondle your breast. Moaning quietly into his mouth, you rolled your hips up against his which elicited a groan from him. Regulus’ hand followed your hip to your thigh and gave it a squeeze. 

He broke the kiss to look into your eyes, both of you out of breath from the heated kiss. His hand left your breast to stroke under your jawline. “Please,” he muttered, and you knew what he meant. What’s a better distraction from reality than sex, anyway?

“Yes,” you replied, sitting up just a bit to take off your shirt. Tossing it aside, you grasped the hem of Regulus’ shirt and started to pull it up. He moved to help you and your eyes scanned across his now bare torso. Within the past week he had started to gain weight back, and the pink scars on his arms and legs faded. You saw a much larger red gash that went across his stomach, and another that went along his collarbone. Those would likely scar, and they definitely looked sore. Looking back up at Regulus, your hand rested on his stomach, “Maybe I should get on top.”

He seemed to ponder for a moment before nodding in agreement. You watched as he sat up and took off his pants, taking in the sight of his hardened length. Regulus sat up against the headboard and you sat up too, discarding your own pants and shifting to his lap. Pushing his hair out of his face, you leaned down and kissed him softly. Regulus lifted his hips and you gasped as he pressed against your clit. 

Grinding your clit up and down his cock, you nibbled gently on his bottom lip while his hands clasped onto your hips. Settling a hand on his shoulder, you used your other to line him up with your wet slit. His hands tightened on your hips, and you slowly lowered yourself onto his tip. With a grunt, Regulus grabbed your ass harshly, “Don’t be a tease, y/n.”

Placing kisses in a trail down his jaw to his neck, you nipped the soft skin playfully before you settled down onto his full length. Shivering, you bit back a groan at the full feeling of Regulus’ cock inside you. His hand skimmed up your back, trying to resist the urge to thrust up into you. Burying your face into Regulus’ neck, you moaned quietly as you slowly lifted yourself up then went back down.

“Fuck,” he hissed, nails pressing into the skin of your rear to stop himself from moving your body for you. His head rested back against the headboard in bliss as you picked up your pace. Starting to pant, you watched Regulus close his eyes before squeezing your own shut. You could feel the pleasure building inside you, and since you had to be careful of how hard you held onto his shoulder you placed your other hand on the headboard for leverage. 

Regulus lost his self control momentarily and thrust his hips up to meet you when you came down, causing you to moan his name loudly. His lips captured yours to quiet you and you were so close to an orgasm you were unable to kiss back properly. When you felt him throb inside you, you knew he was close too and it was enough to throw you over the edge. 

The feeling of your walls tightening around his cock brought Regulus to his own orgasm and you came to a stop after feeling him finish inside you. You both stayed still for a moment, reveling in the moment while catching your breath. 

Withdrawing yourself from his lap, you got underneath the blankets and laid down. You could feel his eyes on you before he did the same, pulling you toward his chest. Yawning, he whispered in your ear, “Let’s hope James didn’t hear you shouting my name.” Pushing at his chest lightly, the corners of your lips went up and you fought back a laugh.

“Hush and go to sleep now,” you ordered, hands lacing through his hair. You sighed happily as Regulus rested his face in the crook of your neck and you soon found yourself falling asleep in the guest room again. 


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a Regulus x reader punishment smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Smut (this is literally just smut), cockwarming, punishment, spanking, degradation, face-fucking, rough sex, aftercare

You tied your robe around yourself and made your way to Regulus’ study. You knew it wasn’t a good idea to bother him while he was working but you were horny and wanted his attention  _ now _ . Thankfully, the door was open so you could walk right in instead of having to knock and risk being told he was busy. He didn’t even notice as you stepped in and behind his chair- he looked very focused on whatever he was writing. 

Resting your hands on his shoulders, you slowly slid them down his chest, “Hi baby.”

“Hi y/n,” Regulus replied softly, his attention still on his paper. You leaned your head down and brushed your lips over his ear.

“You should take me on your desk.” With a sigh, Regulus reached up to give your hand a squeeze.

“As much as I would love to, I have to get this finished. The deadline is tomorrow and I’ve put it off for too long already.” Pouting a bit, you ran your nose along the side of his neck and whined.

“What about a quickie then?” you huffed when you felt him shake his head, “Please? I even put on your favorite lingerie.” That got his attention. He squeezed your hand again and let go, setting down his quill too. 

“Why don’t you sit on my lap while I get this done? I’ll make you come as many times as you want after.” With a sigh, you accepted his offer by nodding and walking around the chair to sit on his lap. He wrapped one arm around your middle and kissed your temple, his other hand picking the quill back up. 

You rested your head back against him and closed your eyes. The feeling of his arm wrapped around your belly was not helping you at all. It was just making you need him more. Whimpering, you shifted your hips a bit which earned you a slap on the side of your ass.

“Stop moving, I know what you’re doing.” Regulus warned. At least the pressure of his arm on your stomach was gone. You focused on the sting left on your skin and licked your lips. 

“Baby..”

“ _ What _ ,” you could hear it in his voice that he was losing his patience. Unfortunately for you, it only reminded you of his dominant side and turned you on even more. Biting your lip, you debated on whether to even say what you planned on. Worst case scenario he kicked you out of the room, best case scenario it got you what you wanted.

“Can I sit on your cock while you work? I’ll stay still, I promise.” You knew you likely wouldn’t be able to sit still, but you were willing to say whatever he wanted to hear right now. With the way he slowly let out a breath and how you felt him starting to harden underneath you, you knew you were getting somewhere. You looked up at your lover to see him chewing on his bottom lip, thinking.

“If I do this, you better be good. I mean it, y/n. I’m not playing around. You sit still like the good girl I know you can be and I’ll reward you.” 

“Thank you!” You kissed his cheek and started working on his pants, desperate to free his erection. You got them undone and took a second to rub your palm in a circle over him. The sound of the sharp breath Regulus took drove you wild. You pulled his dick out and moved your robe up so you could sit down on him. You tried your best to stay quiet but couldn’t stop the sigh of pleasure that came out. 

“There, now be quiet.” He demanded, his free hand resting on your thigh. You noticed that it took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and start working again. Once his attention was away from you, it left you to focus on how full you felt. You could feel the stretch of your walls as they accommodated his thick length. Thinking about it sent a wave of pleasure through you and you felt your muscles tighten around him momentarily. The scribble of the quill stopped and you held your breath.

You were going to say that you didn’t mean to and it wasn’t your fault, but he had told you to be quiet and you didn’t want to push it. You tried to read what he was writing, but gave up because he wrote in script. Looking around the room, you failed to find anything to distract yourself with. Seconds felt like minutes and this still wasn’t enough for you. You wanted to come.

Rocking your hips back and forth, you grinded yourself on him. Your stomach dropped when Regulus dropped his quill again, his fingers gripping your thigh hard. 

“I thought I made myself  _ very _ clear.” His voice was stern, and your heart picked up as you wondered what he was going to do now. “Get up.” Immediately you got off of him and stood up, looking down at the floor.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could be good.”

“No, you  _ promised _ ,” stuffing himself back into his pants, he rolled his chair backward and pointed to his legs, “Now bend over.” Your lips twitched into a frown and did as you were told. Laying across his lap, you knew what was coming. You stuck your ass up in the air, almost presenting it to him. “You know it’s disappointing to me that I have to spank you so often you already know what to do.” Clicking his tongue, you felt Regulus pull your robe above your hips, exposing your rear.

As his hand smoothed over your skin, you were hurt by the fact that he didn’t even acknowledge the lingerie you had on. You knew that was on purpose. He was about to punish you and part of that would be taking away the praise you could’ve had.

“5 spanks. You’re going to count each one, too.”

“Only 5?” your question came out before you could stop it, and you clasped a hand over your mouth. You were surprised it wasn’t 10. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going easy on you. I have a few other things in mind as part of your punishment.” Biting your lip, you held back a whimper. That wasn’t good. You waited to hear the settling of his rings on his desk but it never came. When his fingers followed up and down your back you realized he wasn’t going to take them off this time. 5 didn’t sound light after all. “Before I start,” his voice was softer now, “why am I doing this?”

“Because I was a bad girl.”

“A little more detail than that.”

“I couldn’t sit still when I promised that I would. I also disobeyed you and you warned me.” Seemingly satisfied with your answer, you couldn’t help but jump a bit in surprise when you felt the first slap on your ass. This one wasn’t that hard, but you knew that was coming soon. Breathing out slowly, you almost forgot to count.   
“One.” The slight burn was soothed when Regulus’ hand smoothed over your skin again, and you relaxed. It was from experience you learned that it only hurt worse when you tensed up. Almost as soon as you relaxed, his hand landed on the other side of your bottom. This one was definitely harder, and the metal of those rings you normally loved made you bite your tongue. You were determined not to yelp because you knew Regulus had a sadist side to him. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. 

“Two.” You took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down. Only 3 more to go- until you remembered he had more in store for you afterward. The next smack caused you to gasp whether you wanted to or not. 

“Three.” It took a while longer for the rubbing of Regulus’ hand over your reddened ass to subdue the sting. He was probably enjoying the view of your skin changing color, the bastard. Forcing yourself to take deep breaths again, you closed your eyes shut tight. They snapped open and you yelped when his hand met your flesh once more. It was the same strength, but since both of your cheeks were already hit it amplified the intensity. 

“Four.” Your voice was quiet now, and it almost died in your throat. 

“One more.” Regulus comforted you, rubbing where he hit. You felt tears threatening to well up in your eyes so you quickly shut them. If you were good during this then maybe he would consider letting up on the next part. He gave your ass the final slap and you cried out, grabbing the leg of the chair instead of rubbing your skin like you wanted to. 

“Five.” you managed to get out, sounding defeated already. You were quickly distracted from the fire on your backside when his fingers traveled down to feel your hole. Of course you were a wet mess, the line between pain and pleasure was a very thin one.

“What a filthy little slut you are, getting soaking wet from a spanking.” Regulus tsked and your cheeks heated up in embarrassment. “Get on your knees.” You swore in your head. He was going along with the next part of whatever his plan was. Shifting back onto your knees, you made sure not to sit back. You saw Regulus stand up from his chair and shake his head, “Sit on your heels.”  _ Fuck _ , you thought. That was going to hurt.

Carefully, you slowly sat back and winced at the contact. Your robe was falling down so you shrugged it off and discarded it aside. Regulus used one hand to grab your face, pushing your cheeks in with his fingers while his other hand pushed his pants down. “Open your mouth.” You followed his order, tilting your head back and opening your mouth. 

You watched his face as Regulus brought his hand behind your head and grasped your hair at the roots. He pushed himself into your mouth and his lips parted as he took in a shaky breath. It dawned on you that this was part of your punishment, and in no way were you about to have any control. Your eyes widened at your realization which made Regulus smirk. 

You fought back a gag as he hit the back of your throat, and you pressed your tongue flat against the bottom of his shaft. He slowly withdrew from your mouth then slid back in and you heard him groan quietly above you. Closing your eyes, you held onto his hips and prepared yourself. When he withdrew from your mouth again, he pushed back in faster and you gagged. 

You felt his grip in your hair tighten, pulling on your scalp which made you press your thighs together. Soon he found a pace he was satisfied with, thrusting hard into your mouth. You opened your eyes again and they began to water; a tear falling down your cheek and your nose started to run as he kept gagging you with each thrust. 

You pulled in as much air as you could when Regulus removed himself from your mouth, sniffling and blinking quickly. You waited for him to speak but he was silent. Your gaze followed him as he cleared a spot on his desk then removed the rest of his clothing. 

“Up,” he looked down at you and then pointed at his desk, “and bend over the desk.” You didn’t have to be told twice. You wobbled a bit on your feet when you stood but quickly got your balance and bent over the desk. You were getting exactly what you came in here for, even if you had to endure a bit of punishment to get it. Regulus took hold of your hips and pressed against your ass. Leaning down, he whispered in your ear, “You’re not allowed to come, y/n. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” you whimpered, sniffling again. Everything had gone out the window, you weren’t getting what you wanted like you thought. You tilted your head back when he snatched your hair again but Regulus pushed your face into the desk. You went up on your toes when he burrowed inside you.

“Is this what you wanted?” he taunted, immediately starting to fuck you roughly. His hand held your head firmly in place and you whimpered as he hit your cervix. “Shut up and take it.” he spat, and you bit back a moan. Yanking on your hair, Regulus pulled your head back and looked down at you. 

Hearing his ragged breaths and the slapping of his skin against yours made the pleasure you were feeling climb higher and higher and you had to force yourself not to come around him. Regulus moaned your name and you knew he was close. Gripping the end of the desk, you felt his hips stutter as his cum shot inside of you. 

Collapsing over you, Regulus pulled out and began to run his hand up and down your side. He buried his face into your hair after releasing it and you knew it was over. 

“Good girl.” he whispered into your ear, and your lips were drawn upward. When you both had caught your breath, he picked you up and brought you to the bedroom. Regulus laid you down on the bed on your stomach and leaned down to kiss your shoulder. “You did so good for me, love,” he cooed and grabbed the lotion from the nightstand. 

Taking a seat next to where you were laying, Regulus started to gently massage your ass with the soothing lotion. You sighed into the pillow, nuzzling the silk pillowcase. You enjoyed the feeling of your lover tending to your sore skin and frowned at the loss of contact when he stopped. 

“I’m just getting you a drink, my love.” he reassured you, bringing you over your favorite flavor of Gatorade. Sitting up a bit, you took the bottle and drank as Regulus laid down next to you. Once you were done, he took it and set it aside then opened his arms for you to cuddle into. Laying your head on his chest, he used a tissue to wipe your face and help you blow your nose.

After you closed your eyes, you felt his hand stroking up and down your back and you relaxed. Once the blanket was pulled over the two of you, you squeezed his side.

“I love you,” you murmured, unsure if he could even hear you.

“I love you too sweetheart.”


	4. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! Could you write a Regulus x reader but more fluff? like maybe if Reg is in love with the reader but they are just oblivious and he just starts being super bold to clarify what he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Fluff!

You and Regulus had been friends ever since first year when you stumbled into him and his older brother’s cabin on the train to Hogwarts. Your family had warned you to find friends from ‘acceptable’ families, and you knew the Black family was a prominent one in the pureblooded scene. So when all the cabins were taken and you found the two brothers you decided it would be your best bet. Sirius was a bit too loud in your opinion, so you ended up quietly chatting with the younger brother on the trip to school. 

When the both of you were sorted into Slytherin, you sat next to him at dinner and your friendship was solidified. Now, you had both just started your 6th year which meant that you were in Advanced Potions. Since that was Regulus’ best subject, you often looped him into helping you with your homework. 

The two of you were sitting by the lake outside under a tree, and you were trying to finish up your paper on the potion for next class. Regulus sat next to you eating a chocolate frog while answering any questions you tossed out to him. 

“Want a bite?” he asked, and suddenly there was a chocolate frog leg right by your mouth, blocking your vision of your paper.

“Reg, I can’t see-” moving your head a bit, you looked around his hand to see your paper. You heard him sigh next to you and then his hand was pulled back. Once you finally finished, you looked up at your friend to find him watching you. Giving him a smile, you put your things away and in your bag. 

Since you were no longer focused on what you were writing, you noticed how cold it had gotten. It was already after dinner when you guys came out and the temperature was dropping quickly. Shivering, your teeth started to chatter and Regulus moved to take off his jacket.

“Cold?” he questioned, draping his coat over your shoulders when you nodded. You wrapped it around yourself and breathed deeply, taking in the smell of his cologne. You loved how he always smelled good, and you were thanking the cold for giving you an excuse for your face to be red. 

The truth was you had started to have feelings for Regulus ever since 4th year when he seemingly grew into himself. Not only did he grow into his looks, but his personality too. Your friend had become more confident in himself and you found it attractive. 

“Let’s get inside before you turn into an icicle.” His laugh was like music to your ears. When you guys were younger Regulus used to laugh a  _ ton _ , but then something seemed to shift and he was no longer the goofy boy you met on the train. It was rare for him to laugh now, but you noticed when the two of you were alone he did it more often. 

“Okay, okay, fine.” You replied, standing up and reaching down to grab your bag. Before you could grab it, though, Regulus had it in his hand and was making his way toward the castle. With a shake of your head, you laughed at him and followed.

To anyone else who looked, they’d see his coat on your shoulders and your bag in his hand. It would definitely look like the two of you were a thing, but that wasn’t the case. You knew Regulus would never like you the way you liked him and that he was just a good friend. It was obvious he didn’t want a relationship- most girls at school would throw themselves at him if they had the chance. Regulus brushed them all off before they could.

Once you were in warmth of the castle, he stopped walking and you stopped too. Looking over, you tried to figure out why. He seemed to be lost in a thought before his body turned to you and he studied your face. Tilting your head, you started to open your mouth to ask what was wrong but he spoke first, “Will you go to Slughorn’s Christmas party with me?”

“What, you couldn’t get a date?” you teased, trying to fight back a smile. 

“Actually, I was asking you to be my date.” You blinked slowly, your brain trying to process if you had heard him correctly. Narrowing your eyes, you waited for him to start laughing and say it was a joke. He didn’t. 

“You’re serious?”

“I’m Regulus.” You looked away with a scoff, you don’t know how many times you had heard that joke. It was still funny to you, but now was not the time to laugh. “Yes, I’m serious, y/n.” Your eyes softened, but you made sure not to get your hopes up. You didn’t know what “as a date” meant anyway. 

“So as an actual date? Like those things people go on at Hogsmeade?” Running his hand through his hair, you could tell Regulus was getting frustrated. Probably from embarrassment.

“Yeah but just- forget I asked.” He started to walk away but you grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.   
“You didn’t give me a chance to answer. Yes I’ll go to the party with you.” You smiled and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He smiled back at you, and the two of you made your way to the common room in a comfortable silence. 

-

You had agreed to meet Regulus in the potions classroom because you wanted your dress to be a surprise; you didn’t want to accidentally run into him in the common room. When you got there, Regulus was sitting on one of the desks and quickly hopped down as soon as he saw you.

“Y/n- wow-” you watched him look you over, carefully surveying the details of your dress. You had worn a long, green dress with silver heels which reminded you of his eyes. 

“Thank you.” Laughing softly, you walked over to him and he leaned down to kiss your cheek. 

“You look beautiful.” You felt your face heating up again, taking your own moment to look at his suit. It was perfect, of course and not a thing was put out of place. You had a feeling if a strand of Regulus’ hair didn’t cooperate he’d cut it off.

“You don’t look bad yourself,” kissing his cheek back, you held out your hand, “shall we?”

“We shall.” Regulus replied with a teasing tone, upping his posh accent to be dramatic. Instead of taking your hand, he hooked his arm so you could hold it. 

Arriving at the party, you immediately locked eyes with the punch. Regulus noticed this and chuckled at you. You looked up to stick your tongue out at him playfully which earned you another laugh and you couldn’t help but laugh with him. Thankfully he took the hint and brought you to get a drink. 

You were disappointed because it seemed like every time Regulus and you got each other alone again, someone stole him away. First, it was Slughorn who wanted to talk to Regulus about his future. Then, it was a couple of his friends who needed to talk to him about something that was clearly top secret.

Finally, when it seemed like he was free, a slow song came on. You glanced at him curiously, watching his reaction. He looked down at you and smirked, holding his hand out, “Care to dance?” Taking his hand and nodding, you were suddenly very happy about the dance lessons you had to take for formality. Regulus brought you to the dance floor and rested one hand on your waist, his other holding your hand up. You placed your free hand on his shoulder and the two of you started to dance to the music. Your heart was beating so fast you looked anywhere _ but _ at your date. 

“Y/n.” Regulus tried to get your attention and you could feel him staring at you. Taking a deep breath in, you looked up at him, “Is something wrong?” 

“No,” you shook your head adamantly, giving him a smile, “I just haven’t danced in a while.”

“Well it seems like you have some muscle memory because you’re doing great.” You wanted to thank him, but no words came out. All that was on your mind was what this meant for you two. You tried to work up the courage to ask but it took you a while.

“So what does this date mean?”

“I’m sorry?” Regulus looked confused, and you guessed he didn’t understand what you were asking.

“Are we going on another one? Are we dat _ ing _ ? Are you sa-” your words were cut off when he suddenly kissed you. In your shock, you were unable to kiss back before he pulled away to speak.   
“Does that answer your question?”

“Yes, but now I have more..” You muttered and looked at his lips. You wished he didn’t pull away so soon.

“I like you, y/n. Love you, even.” Your brows furrowed in confusion.

“You  _ love _ me?”

“Yes! I’ve tried for  _ so _ long to get you to realize it but you’re so  _ oblivious _ it seems like I just have to say it.” 

“Well can you say it again?” Your lips were turning up into an amused smile, and you let go of Regulus’ hand to wrap your arms around his neck. His hands moved to his hips and his lips by your ear.

“I love you, y/n.” You closed your eyes as he whispered into your ear. 

“I love you too, Regulus,” you whispered back to him, “now will you kiss me again?” His hand moved from your hip to brush a strand of hair behind your ear and you leaned into his touch. He then rested his hand on your cheek and kissed you again. This time, you kissed him back.


	5. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a Regulus smut with tons of teasing at first? Thanks x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Smut, degradation, teasing (verbal&physical), light BDSM, sensory deprivation (sight), daddy kink, mentions of oral and anal, face slapping, clit slapping

You lie in bed on your side awake, facing Regulus and watching as he silently read a book. He was sitting up, and from your position it was easy to watch his fingers as they flipped each page.  _ Those fingers,  _ you thought. You recalled the countless times they had made you come and it wasn’t long before a heat started building in your stomach.

“You’re staring.” You glanced up at Regulus face when he muttered, his expression neutral and still looking at his book. 

“You know why.” It came out a bit more sassy than you intended, and when his fingers froze in the middle of turning a page you knew you fucked up. He looked down at you and you met his eyes.

“Is that an attitude I just heard?”

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, daddy.” You replied softly, looking down. You heard the book slap shut and land on the nightstand. Then you were on your back and Regulus’ face was above yours.

“I’m well aware of the fact that you’re such a little cumslut you can’t sleep until I’ve fucked my load into you but I was reading.” Your cheeks started to burn in embarrassment. “What? Nothing to say now?”

“I’m sorry daddy, I just want you.” You whispered, begging him with your eyes. You wanted him to pleasure you already.

“I know you do, princess. Always such a needy whore for daddy.” His fingers went down to trace the top of your panty line, then down and along the side edges. You wiggled your hips to try to get closer to his fingers but he pulled them away. “Such a needy whore for daddy, right? Say it.” 

“I’m a needy whore for daddy.” You breathed, starting to reach your hand up to touch his hair but it was smacked away.

“That’s right you are. Keep your hands to yourself for now princess.” You bit back a noise of disapproval- you wanted so badly to lace your fingers through his soft hair. Suddenly his fingers were rubbing over your panties, tracing your pussy lips and deliberately avoiding your clit. The erotic feeling of the pressure and the fabric against you made you gasp and buck your hips, which Regulus pushed back down with his other hand.

“Daddy please…” You pleaded, desperate for some actual contact.

“Patience, baby.” He slowly tugged down your underwear and with a flick of his hand he discarded it somewhere across the room. You whimpered when the cool air hit your heated core, spreading your legs butterfly in hopes that the sight would make him touch you. You watched his lips part as he eyed your already slick cunt. You writhed your hips underneath his hand, trying to lift them.

“I can’t wait.” You whined, lifting your hands above your head to grip the sheets so you wouldn’t touch him. Regulus ignored your comment.

“What a naughty little girl, putting your pretty pussy on display like this for me.” He placed his hand under your jaw, his thumb brushing along your lower lip. You opened your mouth and sucked his thumb into it but he quickly pulled it out and slapped your cheek lightly. Your pussy clenched at the small sting and you let out a whimper.

You immediately sat up when Regulus moved off you and stood up, worried that he was leaving. He went to the dresser and pulled out a blindfold, then came back and started to put it around your face, “Now be a good girl and don’t make me tie your wrists up.” You jutted out your bottom lip in a pout, upset you still weren’t allowed to touch him. Lying back again, you heard a shuffle that must have been him taking off his clothes.

You felt him straddle your hips and heard the popping of a lid opening. _Lube._ Visibly excited, you squirmed underneath him and tilted your hips back. You heard Regulus chuckle above you and you jolted in surprise when he started rubbing your breasts. _Oil_. _He had massage oil on his hands._ Arching your back to press into his hands, you were frustrated that he seemed to be touching anywhere but your hardened nipples. 

“You thought that was lube, huh?” he teased, “Were you hoping I was going to fuck your tight little ass?” When you nodded, his hands traveled down your stomach and his weight was shifted off of you. He removed his hands for a moment and when they touched you again, this time on your inner thighs, you inhaled sharply. Every touch was amplified since you weren’t expecting it. You also noticed that he must have wiped his hands clean as the oil was gone. 

“So wet for me already and I haven’t even touched you yet,” he dipped his fingers down to coat them in your juices and you groaned. 

“Please, daddy I’m so tingly.” You whined again, nails digging into your palms as you fought against your desire to touch him. 

“I can tell, princess. I can see how swollen your clit is. You want me to rub it, don’t you? Your poor, neglected clit. You’re a fucking dirty little girl.” Before you could respond, he shoved two fingers inside of your cunt, drawing another gasp from you as you tightened around his fingers in pleasure. Just as quickly, he pulled them out, “Let’s take a little taste.”

You couldn’t see him clean his fingers, but you could hear him groan in response. Gliding his fingers through your folds to coat his fingers again, you felt them press against your lips. Opening your mouth, you took his fingers inside and started to suck. You swirled your tongue around his fingers and heard him grunt.

“What do you think? Do you taste good enough for me to eat you out?” 

“Yes daddy, please!” You nodded enthusiastically, begging to feel his tongue on your aching parts. 

“Too bad.” His hand slapped over your clit and you jumped. You wanted to cry you were so frustrated. You didn’t know how much longer you could take this. You didn’t care how he did it, you just wanted him to get you off  _ now _ . 

“I can’t take it anymore, please daddy.” Choking on a sob, you pushed your head back into the bed and did a kegel to try and ease some of the tension. It only made it worse. The blindfold was taken off of your face and you blinked a few times to adjust your vision.

Regulus hovered over you on his hands, pressing his cock down against your clit and grinding slowly. When your mouth opened and you moaned a bit he smirked. 

“So good for me, princess,” his hand stroked your cheek and you leaned into it, “you can touch me now love.” Your hands flew to his hair and as soon as his lips were on yours you kissed him back hungrily. Tugging his hair, you bit down on his bottom lip hard when he sunk his cock inside you. Regulus groaned at this, and you sucked his lip into your mouth to ease it. He pulled away to trail soft kisses down your neck, stopping to nip your skin. 

“You feel so fucking good, sweetheart.” He whispered against your neck before starting to slowly thrust into you.

“Daddy…” You mewled as he kept up his torturously slow pace, your nails scratching down his scalp to his neck and back. 

“Does my baby want me to go faster?”

“Mmm- mhmm.” Nodding, your head tilted back and you closed your eyes. You could feel yourself getting close already and knew if he sped up you would come. You moaned loudly as Regulus quickened his pace, his hips snapping toward yours and you started to tighten around him. Your nails dug into his skin and your toes curled.

“Gonna come already? Go ahead, come around Daddy’s cock.” You were thankful he gave you permission before you had to ask, your whole body tensing as you found your release. It left you a mess- a mixture of pants, moans, and ‘daddy’ spilling out of your mouth as Regulus continued to fuck you until he reached his own orgasm. You opened his eyes to watch his face as his hot liquid spilled into you and against your cervix. 

Smiling, you fell flat and tried to catch your breath. Regulus rested his forehead against yours, cupping your face and smiling back at you. He kissed your forehead softly then pulled out, laying next to you and adjusting you into the little spoon position. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep in his arms as he rubbed up and down your side and whispered sweet nothings into your ear.


	6. Giving Up Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you might write a smut regulus x reader where the reader is the dom please? thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Smut, dominance & submission, light bondage, praise kink, teasing, ass eating, anal play/plug

You knew how the night was going to go as soon as Regulus had got home. Since he was the heir to the Black family, all of the responsibility went to him when his father died. That on top of work meant that occasionally Regulus needed someone else to take control and worry about things for a while. He was always so busy taking care of you, sometimes he just needed you to take care of him instead but in a different way. 

When your lover walked in with one of his signature dramatic sighs and dropped his coat haphazardly instead of hanging it up perfectly, you knew something was up. He had told you he had a meeting with the bank that day- something about the estates the Black family owned. Apparently whatever happened was pretty stressful, because Regulus made a beeline to the kitchen for a drink. That was another clue for you: Regulus didn’t drink often at all. He preferred to stay in control of every situation he was in and alcohol caused the direct opposite. Instead of pestering him about what was bothering him, you went to the bathroom to start the shower. 

You sat on the bed afterward reading a book, giving him a smile and a nod as he passed you to go to the bathroom and shower. He gave you a nod back and you saw his face soften when he looked at you. No matter how upset he was, Regulus was unable to maintain a negative expression whenever he saw you. 

While he showered, you started to get excited about what was going to happen when he got out. You were happy to submit to Regulus, but deep down you were a switch. When you got the chance to dominate him, which was very rare, you savored the moment. You put yourself into the dominant mindset, thinking back to all the things he enjoyed. 

One, he preferred a soft dom attitude compared to a hard one. Two, he definitely has a thing for praise. That was unsurprising to you as he spent the majority of his childhood trying to please his parents. Three, his ass was  _ very _ sensitive- all of it, and you made sure to take advantage of that whenever you could. Four, he secretly enjoyed being teased when the timing was right. That was your favorite part.

You planned out what you were going to do and your mind was in another place when Regulus walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. You got up from your spot on the bed and made your way over to him. Standing up on your toes, you waved him down to meet your lips. After a quick soft kiss you whispered against his lips, “Did you get nice and clean for me, my love?”

Regulus nodded in response, and you wondered what he was going to be like tonight: would he obey or be a brat? Deciding to test and find out, you fell flat on your feet and ran a finger down his chest to his naval.

“Drop the towel.” You ordered, eyes on his as he listened to your command. Your eyes then made their way down to his already hardened cock. He must have been thinking about what was going to happen while he was in the shower. 

“Good boy.” You gave him a smile, your hand smoothing down his torso and just barely grazing over his sensitive tip. You saw the muscles in his stomach tighten as he tensed and you smirked. Motioning to the bed, you went to the closet to grab what you needed while he lied down. 

You went back to the bed with a duffle bag, not wanting to give away your plan just yet. Moving between his spread legs, you took in the sight of Regulus’ naked body. You didn’t know how you got so lucky. Placing your hands by either side of his head, you hovered over him and searched his gray eyes. You stroked his cheek with the backs of your fingers and smiled down at him.

“My pretty boy.” He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. You gave him a moment before sitting back up and taking some rope out of your bag. His eyes opened, widening for a second then relaxing again. He licked his lips in anticipation; you only tied him up when you were about to tease him. 

Fixing the ropes around his wrists and to the bedpost, you checked to make sure they weren’t too tight. Cupping his chin, you peered down at your lover. 

“You remember your safeword, right my little prince?” 

“Yes- just- y/n please.. touch me already.” He bucked his hips up toward you and you pushed them back down. You smirked, your hand traveling down his chest and stomach. You made sure to avoid his erection and made your way to his inner thigh, giving it a squeeze. You heard Regulus take a deep breath and felt his eyes watching you. Brushing your hands across his balls, you stopped to give them a gentle squeeze which elicited a low groan from your lover. You palmed his balls for a moment then lied down on your stomach.

“Hold your legs up.” Waiting until he drew his knees up and held his thighs, you exposed his asshole by pushing his cheeks apart with your hands. Leaning in, your tongue flicked up the soft flesh below his balls. You could hear Regulus’ breathing getting heavier and you slid the tip of your tongue down to circle his puckered hole. 

“F-fuck.” He breathed, his grip tightening on his thighs. You lapped at his ass a few times before you stopped and sat back up. His eyes, which had closed, shot open to stare at you disapprovingly. 

“Relax, my love.” You soothed, one hand stroking his shaft while the other reached into your bag. You fished around until you found what you wanted, enjoying the feeling of Regulus already squirming beneath you. You drew your hand away from him and he scowled. Popping open the cap on the bottle of lube, you coated your finger while he observed intently. 

“I’m just going to stretch you out a bit baby, it’s been a while.” Your finger circled his hole, waiting for him to relax his muscles. Pushing it in, you glanced up to check on how he was reacting. Regulus pushed his head back and bit his lip- but it wasn’t in pain. He would have liked a bit of pain, anyway. Right now he was just savoring the feel of your finger inside him. 

You pumped your finger a few times then curled it up against his prostate and he moaned. That was the thing about him, he was never afraid to let you hear how good you were making him feel. And you loved it. 

“Doing so good, such a good boy for me.” You cooed and felt his muscles tighten around your finger as you pulled it out completely. He was staring at you again, his chest heaving as he panted. You grabbed a toy from your bag then coated it liberally with lube. It was an anal plug, and you remembered when you finally purchased it. You chose something small since it wasn’t often you got to do this. You didn’t want to have to work him up to a bigger size every time.

You had to give it to Regulus, he was being very patient with you. You were glad he wasn’t in a bratty mood tonight since it made it easier to pull off the soft dom demeanor. Using one hand, you spread him again so you could press the tip of the plug to his asshole. He took a few deep breaths in and then nodded at you to signal that he was ready. 

You pressed the plug in slowly, listening to the satisfied groan he gave as the tip took its place against his prostate. It was designed specifically to perfectly rest against it, which is why you had chosen the toy in the first place. You run your hands up his inner thighs then rest them over his.

“You can let your legs down now my love.” He immediately let go, his back arching a bit at the change in pressure. You stroked his shaft again, this time just barely letting the tips of your fingers come in contact with his skin. Regulus shivered, his cock twitching underneath your fingers. You looked down and noticed the bead of pre-cum coating his tip. 

With a smirk, you made eye contact with him as you moved down to swirl your tongue around his tip. He let out another low groan and held onto the rope with his hands. You decided that you had teased him enough, and untied his wrists.

“Sit up.” You watched Regulus sit up, his eyes squeezing shut and thighs shaking a bit when the plug was pushed up harder against his prostate. You straddle his lap and sit up on your knees, admiring the pleasured look on his face.  _ You _ were the one to make him feel like this. You were proud that you were able to make him feel as good as he usually did you. 

Hovering yourself over his cock, you gripped it with one hand to hold it in place as you sunk down onto him with a moan. He let out his own moan and his hips came up a bit to try and get as deep as possible. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you used them to help you slowly come up off his cock then back down. 

You kept this up until Regulus became a moaning mess underneath you, the feeling of your walls around him intensified by the pressure on his prostate. You knew it didn’t take you long to come in this position and that he wouldn’t be lasting long with the plug in either. Since you wanted this to last as long as possible, you were dragging it out. 

Soon the torture was too much for you and you started to bounce up and down on his cock, moaning loudly. Regulus’ hands moved to your thighs, squeezing the flesh as his head went back against the headboard. 

“My clit.” You rasped, too focused on keeping your rhythm to give a proper sentence. He understood you though, and he brought one thumb to your sensitive nub. Your gasp turned into a groan as his thumb started making little circles. The heat was building up inside of your stomach and the feeling of your walls starting to clench around him sent Regulus over the edge. 

His release brought you to your own orgasm and you cried out his name. Slowing to a stop, you pressed your forehead against his shoulder while you both calmed back down. Once your breathing regulated, you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Feeling better?” You questioned.

“Much.” He replied tiredly.


	7. The Prince's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a Prince AU regulus smut and the reader is his secret girlfriend? And maybe some kinky stuff and toys cuz Regulus had a bad day and just wanted to enjoy with his girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Smut, pet names, light bdsm, light bondage, sex toys, daddy kink, clit slapping, overstimulation

Glancing at the clock for what felt like the millionth time today, you rolled over in the bed and buried your face in the pillow. You were currently in the apartment that Regulus rented for the two of you. You had started dating him,  _ the Prince _ , a year ago and today was your first anniversary. He had promised that the two of you would spend the day celebrating.

“Celebrating” was a complicated term, the two of you were dating in secret. The Queen would never let her son, her  _ heir _ , date anyone she hadn’t picked out for him. It wasn’t abnormal for plans to fall through or for him to be late. Such is the life of a Prince. You, however, were getting sick of it. No matter how much you loved and cared for him, it was getting to be too much. You were realizing you would never be a priority. You were just waiting for the day Queen Walburga arranged him to marry someone else.

As you laid in the bed you tried to come up with what you were going to say when he arrived. Was this it? Were you going to break up with him? Most people would call you a fool for doing that, “He’s a Prince!” they’d say. That didn’t matter to you, though. You had always seen and treated Regulus like the person he was. Just because he was born into royalty didn’t mean you were going to kiss his shoes.

That’s exactly what Regulus liked about you and how you captured him. He was tired of being sucked up to, tired of people trying to get things from him. He knew they were only nice because of his title. But not you. 

You knew if you turned on the television to distract yourself you would probably see something on the news about the royal family parading around somewhere. You couldn’t handle that so you laid in silence. You should be out there with him, not hidden in some secret apartment where nobody knew about you. You deserved better and you knew it.

When you heard keys jingling in the lock on the door, you stood up and crossed your arms. Once the door opened your anger started to falter. Regulus walked in the room still wearing his formal attire, including his crown. You couldn’t deny how handsome he was- he was truly captivating. You opened your mouth to hopefully say something, anything, before your confidence completely slipped. 

It was too late, Regulus already strode over to you and took your face in his hands. You heard him take a deep breath in and release it. He took his crown off and gently placed it on top of your head. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to your forehead.

“My Princess.” He whispered against your skin, his arm wrapping around your waist to pull you closer to him.

“You promised we would celebrate today..” You whispered back, disappointment clearly written on your face. His thumbs brushed circles on your cheeks and he sighed, hanging his head a bit.

“I know, kitten. I tried my best to get away but I couldn’t.”

“You say that every ti-”

“I thought about you the whole time. What we could have been doing instead of having to chat about politics with people I don’t give a shit about.” Your confidence wavered again. Regulus had never said anything remotely like that to you. Normally he was very serious about his duties as Prince and preparing himself for his eventual takeover. You knew you would probably regret forgiving him so easily later but who could blame you when he acted like this?

“Well..” you cleared your throat, “you have the rest of the night to make it up to me.” You met his eyes as he slowly smirked, gray eyes darkening and growing more intense. He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear then whispered into it.

“I’m going to make you feel good and I’m not going to stop until it hurts.” You shivered at his words and the low tone he used and nodded to signal you wanted it. You felt like you could finally breathe again when Regulus pulled away to go to the closet. This was your sign to strip your clothes off. You did so, placing the crown on the nightstand and then laying down on the bed.

You watched the muscles in his back and arms move as he gathered what he wanted from the chest, putting the toys in the bag so he could bring them over. As he picked things out, you licked your lips while wondering which they would be. What he would do to you. The anticipation began to get to you and it wasn’t long until you felt a heat forming in your belly. 

Regulus turned around and you saw his eyes trailing your body, taking the sight of you in. How could he have let them keep him from you? He slowly made his way to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the floor before he climbed over you.

Dipping his head, he placed a soft kiss on your lips then made a trail to your neck. He peppered kisses all over your skin until he got to your most sensitive spot by your ear. His hand slid down your thigh and gave it a squeeze while he started to suck a love mark onto your neck. 

“Daddy-” You whined, fisting his hair and tugging it a bit. He’d know what you wanted.

“Relax, kitten.” He placed a final kiss on your neck then pulled a collar from behind his back. “I know this is what you want.” You immediately relaxed and closed your eyes while he fastened the collar around your neck. It was a simple one, made of your favorite color with ‘Kitten’ on the front in diamonds. It also had a loop to attach things to, but Regulus usually preferred to tug on it with his finger.

Both of you knew that the collar was like a switch to put you into a submissive mindset. You could toss all your worries away and just let Regulus handle it. Handle  _ you _ . His fingers traveled delicately from your thighs to slip through your slick folds. You shifted your hips and let out a soft noise, earning a shush from Regulus.

“Already wet for me, baby?” He chuckled, his hand pulling away from you to grab a toy from the bag he brought over. You peered over, trying to catch a glimpse of what he had. You only had to see the translucent pink color to recognize what it was. It was one of both of your favorite toys: a pussy pump. Except this wasn’t a normal one, it had tiny nubs all around the inside of it as well as a flexible ‘tongue’. Not only did the toy draw blood into the area by sucking, it also vibrated and the tongue flicked against your clit. 

“You know I don’t last long with that one..” You pouted, warning him that you wouldn’t be able to hold back an orgasm if he wanted you to. Regulus ran his hand up and down your inner thigh, soothing you.

“That’s the point, kitten. I’m going to make you come until you beg me to stop.” Placing the pump over your cunt, you gasped as he turned it on the lowest setting. He watched as the toy started to pinken your skin and his cock twitched in his pants.

“Your pretty little pussy is going to be all red and puffy for me after this.” You closed your eyes and your brain couldn’t decide what to focus on- the suction, the vibration, or the way the mechanical tongue was torturing your swollen clit. You arched your back and let out moans, curses, and little noises as you felt the pleasure inside you building towards a climax. 

Regulus leaned down to press sloppy kisses starting at the bottom of your belly up to the valley between your breasts. Your hands went to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as your breathing turned into pants.

“Daddy-  _ mm _ \- feels so good… gonna come for you.” He captured his lips with yours, kissing you hungrily,  _ needily _ . As soon as you moaned into his mouth he pulled away and nodded his head.

“Go ahead, kitten.” His words sent you over the edge and your nails scratched down his back as your walls clenched around nothing. You fell flat and started to whimper, reaching down to push at the toy still suctioned to your sensitive cunt. Regulus gave an amused laugh and turned it off, waiting for it to release itself to toss it aside. 

When your eyes finally fluttered open again you watched him sit up and push your thighs apart so he could get a good look. A pleased smirk appeared on his face and the pad of his finger made its way down your now swollen flesh. You hissed a bit at the first contact, moving your hips to try and get away from his touch.

“You’ve only given me one orgasm and you’re this sensitive?” He teased, swatting you lightly on your clit which made you cry out. Your hand tried to snake down to protect your clit from another slap but he grabbed your wrist and tsked at you.

“Looks like someone needs to have their hands held in place.” You opened your mouth to protest but thought twice when Regulus gave you a look. He slipped leather thigh cuffs onto your legs and fastened them. Doing the same to your wrists with the matching wrist cuffs, he then linked the two together. Once he was done you tested to see if you could move your hands but your wrists were locked in place next to your thighs.

Regulus gave an entertained shake of his head when you huffed. Instead of reprimanding you for your attitude, he simply held up the next toy he was going to torture you with so you could see. The vibrating wand was normally one of your other favorites but right now you wish the thing would break. You knew the variety of attachments that were available to choose from and any of them would be too much right now. 

As soon as the wand made contact with your clit, your eyes flew shut. All you wanted right now was for Regulus to touch you, not some stupid toy. You couldn’t even touch him because your wrists were restrained!

“ _ Ah!”  _ You yelped when he turned on the vibration, trying to push your knees together. You heard him almost growl and shove them apart again.

“Keep your legs open or I’ll force them open.” That was the one warning you’d get, and you didn’t want him to go from soft to hard dom at the moment, so you listened.

You gave into the sensation of the wand then, your hands making fists in the sheets. The pleasure it was sending to your nerves soon overcame the sensitivity you felt and you started to moan. You rolled your hips to try and get closer but the contact was taken from you.

“Don’t get greedy now, kitten. You come when I let you.” Regulus chastised, adding an attachment to the end of the wand. Your arousal was now coating the insides of your thighs, wet skin shining in the light. The attachment was similar to a rabbit vibrator, but the dildo part was shorter so it would rest against your g-spot. Your pussy clenched just thinking about it.

“Please.. I wanna come for you again daddy.” Your eyes stayed on the attachment, ready to beg for it to be inside you. If you weren’t going to get his cock, this was a good replacement. 

“Of course you do, such a good little girl for me.” He teased your weeping slit with the head of the toy, making your hips buck upward. He pushed it inside you then, and you hissed when it was settled in place. You didn’t know if it was from sensitivity or pleasure but you wanted  _ more _ . 

Regulus turned the vibration back on and your hands let go of the sheets so you could dig your nails into your palms. Your moans turned into whimpers as the toy hit both of your most sensitive spots, igniting every nerve on fire. You tightened around the toy and your thighs began to shake as you neared your second orgasm of the night. 

“So beautiful..” He muttered, watching your body writhe in the pleasure you were experiencing. His fingertips on his free hand made light circles on your inner thighs and you  _ tried _ to warn him. The only thing that came out of your mouth, though, was your shout as you came. You spasmed around the toy which only increased the pressure on your g-spot. It seemed like forever before you finally came down from your second high. The vibrator was shut off and you winced as the toy was withdrawn from your aching cunt. 

“‘m sorry daddy..” Tears that pricked the corners of your eyes fell down your cheeks as you apologized, “..tried to warn you.” You sniffled, still shaking.

“It’s okay, my love.” Regulus hovered over you, his hands making quick work to free yours from the cuffs. As he kissed your tears away softly you moved your hands to his hair. It wasn’t until he pressed his hips down and grinded his cock against your clit did you notice he had gotten rid of the rest of his clothing. 

You could taste the saltiness of your tears on his lips when he kissed you. It started out soft but soon you were able to tell just how much Regulus wanted you. He was biting on your lips and sucking them to soothe, his mouth devouring your moans as they came out. As your breaths swapped with each other, both of you began to pant.

“‘ve wanted you all day.” He grunted, one hand gripping his throbbing cock and using the swollen tip to tease your hole. He did it carefully, if he didn’t with how soaked you were he’d slip right inside. When you mewled in his ear, Regulus gave in and buried himself inside you. When you let out a whimper, he shushed you.

“Look at you kitten, taking my cock so well.” He grunted again, taking a few moments to revel in the feeling of your silk walls tight around him. When you adjusted to the size of him, you let out a quiet groan and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your abused pussy was absolutely leaking, your juices coating his shaft and dripping down to his balls.

His lips found your jaw, suckling on your smooth skin while he began thrusting, slowly at first. Your back arched toward him when he hit that delicious spot inside you with each snap of his hips. Regulus glances down between your bodies, watching his cock appear and reappear as he fucks you slowly.

“Deeper! Please daddy!” You begged, wanting him to fill you to the brim. 

“Want all of me, hm?” He stopped to put your legs over his shoulders, his hands resting on the bed next to your head. You threw your head back with a whimper when his tip touched your cervix. He started moving his hips again, letting out a groan. He was going slowly still, savoring the feeling of your pussy around his cock. 

Your breath caught in your throat when he picked up his pace, plowing into you. The small noises that escaped your lips became louder as the tightness in your belly built. 

“That’s it, Kitten, come around daddy’s cock.” When his thumb began making circles on your clit, you were a goner. Your clit was so sensitive that just that small amount of attention sent a wave of euphoria over you. Your cunt gripped his cock which caused Regulus to shout out.

“ _ Ah _ , _ fuck! _ ” With a moan, he began to coat your insides with his cum while your pussy spasmed around him, milking him for everything he could give you. Once you’re both finished and breathless, he kisses you again but this one is soft and slow. Pulling out of you, he looks down to watch his cum leak down your slit.

“You are absolutely filled with my cum, kitten. Just like you should be.” His fingers pushed inside you and you cried out.

“N-no! P-please… no more daddy- too sensitive..” You squirmed to get away from his fingers and thankfully he pulled them out of you.

“Alright, no more.” He moved his face back over yours, stroking your cheek with his hand. “You did so well, always so good for me, my Princess.”


	8. Titty Fucking Blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a tease Regulus who just teases the reader’s chests and “titty f*cking” if that’s what it is called lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Smut, titty fucking, cum eating

Regulus’ hand moved up from it’s spot on your hip to cup your breast. The two of you were spooning and about to go to sleep; but you couldn’t help yourself and had wiggled your ass back against him to tease. He gave your soft flesh a squeeze and his thumb flicked over your nipple quickly. He knew just how sensitive your breasts were and it was the perfect way to get you back. Two of his fingers gently pinched and rolled your already taut bud and you bit your lip.

“Did you think you were going to get away with that?” His voice was husky in your ear and you shook your head. “So you did it on purpose then.” It wasn't a question but rather a statement. Regulus sat up behind you and pushed you onto your back. He then positioned himself with each knee on either side of your hips. 

Sitting up on his knees, he peered down at you, his eyes trailing up your body and landing on your chest. You knew he was secretly a ‘tits’ guy which worked out extremely well for you. His finger traced along your collarbones, then down to your breast to around it.   
“Merlin.. you are so fucking beautiful, y/n.” He murmured, gray eyes lingering on your chest for a while longer before grabbing the body oil off the nightstand. “What do you say I fuck those pretty tits of yours, hm?” He poured some oil into his hand, setting the bottle aside and lathering his hands, “Gonna pleasure my cock with them?”

“Yes, please.” You nodded, watching his hands as they moved to your breasts and started to massage. You took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly to try and contain yourself. Regulus leaned down over you to press a soft kiss to your lips and you let out a little moan against them as his thumbs started to rub your nipples.

You looked up to watch as he shifted his knees up so his cock was in line with your tits. He placed one hand on the headboard and the other reached down to stroke your cheek. “Make sure you squeeze them nice and tight around me, okay sweetheart?” 

You turned your head to place a soft kiss to his hand and nodded again, “I will.” You made sure the pillow was propping your head up a bit and waited for him to move his cock between your breasts. Grasping them with your hands, you pressed them together around his shaft and moved them up and down a bit. 

Looking up, you made eye contact with Regulus as his lips parted and groaned quietly. His other hand moved to the headboard too and you stopped so he could start thrusting his hips. He went slowly at first, and you tried to give his swollen tip a lick every time it came up toward your face. It wasn’t long before his breathing became heavier and he sped up, making it more difficult for you to meet his tip.

“Gonna cum, princess.” He grunted, pulling his cock from between your breasts. As he started to quickly pump his shaft, you kept your tits pressed together and you were mesmerized at the warm liquid starting to spurt onto them. You then looked up at him again, watching him pant as he came down from his high.

Dipping your fingers down to your chest, you coated them with his cum and brought them to your lips, licking them clean. This earned you a smile from Regulus, whose hand came down to cup your face.

“Always such a good girl for me.”


	9. Hufflepuff tries to cheer Regulus up blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey can you write a friendship between regulus and a hufflepuff (where it’s the stereotypical grumpy slytherin and hyper happy hufflepuff) where he’s just all moody because his life is hard and she tries really hard to annoy him into cheering up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Fluff? Light angst? Not sure what you would call it lol

You had noticed ever since seventh year started that your friend Regulus had been in a perpetually bad mood. You had tried many times before to cheer him up, make him crack a smile, anything. Nothing was working and you began to get frustrated. You could make him feel better if he would just let you! 

You woke up that morning and went to breakfast. Taking a look across the Great Hall, you saw Regulus angrily stabbing his eggs and shoveling them into his mouth. You sighed and shook your head. He was still in a mood. You decided you were going to fix that  _ today _ . You knew he had quidditch practice and that would be the perfect time to do it.

You tried all day to think of a plan, but came up with nothing. Deciding to just wing it, you headed toward the quidditch field and waited for Regulus to come out of the locker room. Once you saw him come out, you quickly snatched his broom from his hand and jumped back with a grin.

“Wh-” Regulus turned toward you with a look like he was ready to “Avada Kedavra” you. Realizing it was you, the look turned into a scowl. 

“You know when you do that it makes you look constipated.” You teased.

“Right,” he rolled his eyes, “like you haven’t made that joke before.” Regulus held out his hand and made a grabbing motion for you to give him his broom back. You pulled it away from him and behind your back. 

“Not so fast. I want you to at least give me a smile.” You saw the muscles in his jaw twitch as he clenched his teeth together, growing more irritated. 

“You don’t know when to stop do you?” With a scoff, Regulus stepped forward and ripped the broom out from your hand. You frowned and watched as he stomped away then took off into the air. You threw your hands in the air and looked around to try and figure out your next plan of “attack”. 

Your face lit up when you remembered the chocolate snitch in your pocket. Two of his favorite things- surely it would do  _ something _ . You laughed to yourself when you figured out just what to do. Tossing the chocolate into the air, you cast a spell to make it fly around like a real snitch. 

“Hey seeker! I think I see the snitch!” You shouted, making a big deal out of pointing enthusiastically and hopping up and down. Regulus tilted his head at you then followed your point, his eyes landing on the snitch. Instantly he zipped toward it and snagged it out of the air. His eyes narrowed as they inspected it and before you knew it he was flying down to you. 

Regulus dismounted his broom and made his way over to you. Holding the piece of candy up in the air, he looked at you expressionless.

“This is chocolate.”

“But a snitch nonetheless!” You exclaimed, watching as the corners of his lips threatened to pull upward. He fought it though and went back to scowling at you. 

“I need to practice, y/n. Leave me alone.” With that, he mounted his broom again and flew away. Your eyes followed him as his figure went further and further away and you smiled to yourself. That was progress, at least.


	10. Regulus has a crush on Hufflepuff friend blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi! Could you write some fluff where Regulus has a gigantic crush on his Hufflepuff friend who is a small, chaotic ball of pure energy? Like a chaotic good person? And while he watches her mess around in class or whatever, instead of getting annoyed (like with his brother and his friends), he just falls deeper in love? Like “that’s my dumbass” energy? thanks in advance 💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Fluff!

Regulus leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, waiting for his potion to finish brewing. He was usually the first one finished, lucky for Evan who was his partner. Looking around the room, he narrowed his eyes as he watched one of your fellow Hufflepuffs play with the ingredients. Scoffing, he shook his head. They shouldn’t be messing around like that, if this wasn’t a harmless potion someone could get hurt- and that someone could be him. Or  _ you _ .

His gray eyes traveled over to where you were seated. You were one of the first friends he made outside of his Slytherin groupies. Recently though, after he joined the death eaters, the two of you had started to drift apart and Regulus  _ hated  _ it. You didn’t know, of course. There was no way he was going to tell you that on his own. He couldn’t risk the disappointed face you’d give him. 

He saw you trying to block your partner’s hand from putting the ingredient in the cauldron. Hearing the giggle you made as your partner batted your hand away, Regulus bit back a chuckle. If you were anyone else, he’d find your behavior childish but with you it was different. It was  _ cute _ . It amused him that so much energy could come from such a small person. That was why as soon as Regulus hit his last growth spurt, he had a tendency to take your things from you and hold it above your head. He thought it was hilarious how you seemed to come up with a new way to get it back each time. The one that got him the most was when you leapt off of a table and landed on his back like you were some kind of pro-wrestler. 

“Would you just ask her out already?” A voice came from his right and Regulus turned his head to glare at Evan.

“Who?”

“Y/n. I can see by the way you look at her you like her.” Regulus rolled his eyes and snorted, turning his attention back to you. At this point you were turning the burner off and on again, trying your best to irritate your partner. No, he didn’t like you. He  _ loved _ you. The way you could find light out of the current situation with the war going on. Even if you were being a dumbass, you were  _ his _ dumbass and that made whatever you were doing entertaining. 

“I’m totally right. I can practically see your pupils turning into hearts. Either you tell her or I will.” 

“You better keep your mouth shut, Rosier.”

~

You let out the loudest ‘ **Whoop!’** that you could when you watched Regulus catch the snitch later that evening at the game. You clapped for a moment before rushing down the stands to try and catch him before he got off the field. You were always happy whenever he won a game because it put him in a good mood for the rest of the night.  _ Especially _ when it was against the Gryffindors.

Regulus spotted you before you spotted him and he rushed over to you. His one arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you up a bit so he could lean down and kiss you. His other arm with his broom wrapped around you too as you started to kiss him back after a brief moment of shock. He decided that later he would blame it on the adrenaline from winning.

You slowly pulled away from him to catch your breath, and he set you back down onto your feet. You grinned up at him, half wondering if you were hallucinating.

“You were amazing out there! When you avoided the bludger by going under the stands and then chased the snitch into the clouds-” You stopped rambling when you realized he was smiling and shaking his head at you.

“No, do go on. I like hearing you compliment me.” For once you were too stunned for words. Was he flirting with you? You weren’t blind, Regulus was an attractive guy. But did you like him back that way? It didn’t take you long to decide that yes, you did have feelings for him. Ones that you had pushed down in order to avoid heartbreak.

“Well then I’ll tell you you’re a good kisser.” You blushed as you tested it, seeing how he’d respond.

“I can arrange to kiss you again then. Hogsmeade tomorrow? We can get butterbeers on me.” Regulus couldn’t believe he was doing this himself, but Evan had given him the push he needed.

“I like the sound of that. This  _ is _ a date though, right?” You questioned nervously, chewing on your bottom lip.   
“Yes,” he laughed softly, his hand coming up and brushing under your chin, “it  _ is _ a date.”


	11. Just Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: More Sub Reggie please 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Smut, dom!reader, sub!Regulus, masturbation

You rest your head back against the soft pillow and run your hand down your stomach, feeling the soft skin. Your other hand falls down onto your breast, gently squeezing the plump flesh and plucking at your nipple, hardening it. Right now you were just exploring your body, exciting the nerves. Regulus would be home at any moment, and you had an idea.

You had been trying to convince him to switch up the role in the bedroom, just  _ once _ to see what it was like. It was always a firm ‘No.’ until it became a ‘Maybe one night.’ and it was driving you crazy. Neither of you would ever force the other into trying something they didn’t want, but it seemed to you that Regulus was at least entertaining the idea now. 

It was as if he had a sixth sense; as soon as your fingers made their way down to your pussy, he walked into the bedroom. When you looked over at him, you saw he was closing his mouth like he was going to say something and decided not to. His gray eyes were locked between your legs which were spread apart. 

You watched, amused as Regulus quickly took off his clothes and almost dove onto the bed. When he began to move between your legs, you lifted your foot and pressed your toes on his forehead to stop him. You smirked at the surprised face he made, clearly not expecting to be halted. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” You asked, noticing that his eyes were on your hand that rested on your pussy. 

“What kind of question is that?” He reached up to grab your ankle and you shook your head.

“If you want to fuck me you’re going to do what I say.” Regulus sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Really? This again?” You dropped your foot and placed your hand on your thigh.

“Yes, can’t we try it one time?” You waited while he thought, his eyes going back to your cunt which was already glistening with your arousal. 

“Fine, what do you want me to do?” You almost let out a squeal of excitement but held it back to keep a more serious demeanor. 

“You’re going to watch me get myself off.” He gave you a look of disapproval which you returned with a glare. To your surprise, he relented and sat back, leaning back on his hands to watch you. You brushed your fingertips down to your inner thigh and back up to your cunt. You traced your pussy lips, teasing yourself before finally finding your clit. You swore you could see Regulus’ pupils dilate when you let out a quiet gasp. You thought yourself to be a sensitive person in general, but your clit was the most sensitive by far. 

Finding a slow rhythm to the circles you began on your bundle of nerves, you focused on the man across from you. His gaze was fixed between your legs, his own hand grasping the base of his cock and starting to fist it. He moved his hand at the same speed that you moved your fingers and you couldn’t help but find it deliciously erotic. 

You work your clit faster, moaning and arching your back a bit. You hear Regulus grunt, his own hand moving up and down his cock faster. He licks his lips, watching your juices leak out of your cunt and down your slit. 

“Do you want to stretch my pretty pussy out with your thick cock now baby?” His eyes flicked up to meet yours and he nodded, his lips parted and breath heavy. “Well beg for it.”

“Please..” His voice was barely above a whisper, his eyelids threatening to close shut.

“Please what?”

“Please let me fuck you, make you come.” He sounded desperate, something you had never heard from him before. It made your pussy clench and your clit throb.

“Why should I do that?” You continued, wanting to hear him beg more.

“So I can fill you up with my cum.. please.. I want to be inside you so bad.” He let out a quiet groan, his hand tightening around his cock as he imagined it. Your fingers stopped and you lifted your hand to motion him closer with one digit. Immediately, Regulus took his spot between your legs. You looked up at him and made eye contact, one hand running through his hair.

“This is when you say thank you.”

“Thank-” He paused to line his engorged tip up with your slit, shoulders relaxing as he slowly pushed inside you, “you..” The word came out strained, his head dropping forward as your walls gripped his cock. 

“Come on then, Regulus,  _ fuck me _ .” You teased, knowing he was focusing on not coming right now. He took a shaky breath in, pulling his hips back so only his tip remained inside you, pressing them forward again to thrust his entire length back in. You pushed your head back, letting out a moan and gripping his biceps. 

His own fingers work on your clit, starting to fuck you faster. He was already desperate to find his release and wanted you to find yours. It was working, your muscles starting to tighten while each swirl of his finger on your clit got you closer and closer to seeing stars. 

“Are you gonna cum baby?” You panted while your eyes screwed shut. “Go ahead, right inside me.” It only took a couple more snaps of his hips to make his balls draw up toward him, his cock pulsing as he came. The feeling of his finger on your clit while he fucked his cum into you was too much, and you cried his name out as you came. 

Regulus’ head dropped to your shoulder and he groaned again while your pussy squeezed his spent cock. Petting the back of his hair, you soothed him while coming back down to earth. 


	12. Because I Let You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Regulus x sub!reader where they have rough sex and then he punishes her with anal teasing and then anal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Jealous, possessive, toxic Regulus. Smut, choking, fingering, vaginal and anal sex  
> Everyone is 18+ and safe words/actions have been established already as always.

You had just bought a bag of chocolate frogs for Regulus and yourself to share when  _ they _ walked in. Your ex, the only person you had been with before your current boyfriend. The boyfriend who was off looking for ingredients for his potion at the shops around. You two had decided to split up to make this shopping trip quicker. Now you were roped into talking with your ex who held the hand of a small child next to him. 

Finally escaping the conversation, you walked out and locked eyes with your boyfriend who was standing by the large glass window. He said nothing as he uncrossed his arms and took your wrist, apparating you both back home. 

As soon as you both step foot inside the door, you heard Regulus drop his bag of ingredients on the floor: the sound of a vial shattering as it hit the floor was unmistakable. You placed your own bag down on the table when he laced his hand through yours, tugging you to the bedroom. You gave his hand a squeeze and relaxed when he squeezed back. 

Once you were in the bedroom, Regulus turned to face you, walking toward you so you were forced to back against the wall. He placed his hands on the sides of your face and tilted your head up, leaning down to kiss you. It was surprisingly tender, and you wrapped your arms around his neck while kissing him back. 

He placed his hands on your hips, pushing you completely back to the wall. The kiss deepened and his tongue slipped into your mouth, giving your own tongue teasing little strokes. When you felt him press his erection against your stomach your hands tightened in his hair, a gasp escaping your lips. 

You felt him nudge your legs apart with his knee, placing his thigh between them while his knee rested on the wall. You started to grind down against his thigh, moaning as you felt the soft fabric of your panties rub against his rough jeans. He continued his assault on your mouth for a moment and you could practically feel the wet spot growing on your underwear.

Regulus pulled his mouth from yours, his foot dropping back to the ground. You opened your eyes to look up at him and he was frowning, his eyes narrowed. You felt the change in the air- it was as if it had become thicker and harder to take in. He definitely wasn’t happy with you. His left hand was placed on the wall above your head, his head dipping down next to your ear. His right hand wrapped around your throat and you closed your eyes. 

“You  _ breathe _ because I  _ let _ you.” His grip on your neck tightened as he spoke, his voice low and barely above a whisper. The tone, his words, they both reminded you of what he was capable of. That he used to be a dangerous death eater who eventually defied Voldemort himself. Your breaths became heavier, the lack of oxygen beginning to get to you. Your eyes fluttered open again and he pushed on your neck as he removed his hand from your throat.

He pulled your dress up and above your hips, his fingers grazing over your clit through your underwear. The fact that you were still trying to catch your breath made you a hundred times more sensitive to his touch and your clit was throbbing for more attention. He cast a quick spell to remove your underwear and you took a sharp breath in when the cool air of the bedroom hit your warmed pussy.

“You feel  _ good _ because I  _ let _ you.” His tone was the same, his fingers making a weak attempt at a circle before he pinched your clit. It was a lot harder than you enjoyed and it made you squeal out, hips pulling backward to try and escape his fingers. You held your breath until he let go, slowly letting it out through your nose to try and soothe yourself. 

“Do you think I would  _ let _ you speak to your ex? If it were up to me he’d be killed for even breathing the same air as you.” Regulus was not the type to yell, and normally his control over his emotions was scary good. The one thing that did get to him though was  _ jealousy _ . He was a rational man, he knew that you loved him and nobody else. There was something about seeing you with your ex though that triggered the irrational part of his brain. Even if your ex now had their own spouse and a child it didn’t matter. He would have to fuck you to prove you were his and only his. 

“N-” Your answer was cut off as he pushed two fingers inside you, curling them against your g-spot. His thumb pressed on top of your clit and you let out a loud moan, the pressure against both of the sensitive spots overwhelming you. 

“Who’s pussy is this?” His voice was almost a growl this time and it made you shiver. You wanted so desperately for him to move his fingers. 

“Yours- Regulus..” His name came out as a sigh, “it’s  _ yours _ .”

“That’s fucking right.” He roughly pulled his fingers from your cunt, making you yelp in surprise. The hand with the fingers that were just inside you was used to point at the bed. “Dress off, hands and knees. Now.” You went to the bed as fast as you could, pulling your dress over your head and moving onto your hands and knees like he told you to. 

You could feel your juices leaking out of you and coating your thigh, having to fight the urge to relieve some of the tension. Your ears honed in on the sound of a shirt being tossed to the floor. A belt being unbuckled. Zipper being pulled down. You felt the bed dip as Regulus got on it behind you. 

He said nothing as one of his hands gripped your hair, pushing your head down into the mattress and forcing you onto your forearms. His other hand held your hip and he wasted no time in lining the tip of his cock up with your slit, burying inside you with one quick movement and a grunt. It made you gasp and fist the bed sheets. He started moving in and out of your pussy, making you moan loudly into the mattress when his tip hit your g-spot every time. 

His pace quickened and you enjoyed the feeling of his balls slapping against your cunt with every snap of his hips. A familiar knot built up in your stomach, and you panted as you got closer and closer to your orgasm. 

His hand which held onto your hair gripped it at the roots, yanking you upward so he could grasp your neck again. He presses in on the sides, cutting off the blood flow to your brain as he starts thrusting harder into you- surely bruising your cervix. A darkness started to trickle into the corners of your vision and your toes curled. His other hand grabs your left breast and squeezes it hard, his fingers pinching your nipple. The rest of your vision went black and you were shaking,  _ screaming _ , as you came on his cock. 

You feel him pull out of you and you whine, sensitive from your climax. “Could he make your cunt a quivering mess like I can?” He asked, his own breath heavy in your ear. He let go of your neck and you fell forward onto the bed sputtering and coughing, your chest heaving. Regulus chuckles behind you, mockingly.

“All fucked out already? No no, I’m not done with you yet.” He grabs your arms and pulls them behind your back, your hands holding opposite elbows and the side of your face against the mattress. You struggle to keep your hips up and your back arched with your body still weak and shaking. He coats his finger in your juices, sliding it up to your asshole and making your muscles tighten. He teases the hole, slowly circling it while you make yourself relax. 

His hand held your hip again, using his other to fist his cock and start pushing himself into the tight hole. You bite the pillow and your whimpers turn into cries as you try and fail to adjust to the size of him. He lets out a groan, the sounds you’re making pleasing the sadist side of him. He has to keep his hand around the base of his cock to make sure you don’t push him out of you. 

Once his entire length was inside you, you let go of the pillow and whined. Thankfully, he seemed to be giving you some time to relax your muscles again. You felt him lean down over your back and his breath was hot on your ear.

“Would he be able to stretch your pretty little ass out like I can?” He whispered, digging his nails into the skin on your hips.

“No! He wouldn’t- Regulus please..” You shouted, tears threatening to fall out of the corners of your eyes.

“No  _ darling _ , you have to learn who you belong to.” He gave you a few more moments and when he felt the tight knot relax its grip on his cock he started to move his hips slowly. You bit your lip, hands squeezing your elbows while you got used to the feeling. You had done anal before, but not that many times as you vastly preferred him in your pussy.

Regulus moaned in your ear, his hand sliding up your side from your hip while he worked his way to his own peak. Using his free hand to wrap around to your front he began working your clit in circles. You let out a long groan, the feeling of him stretching you out and reaching a different spot inside you creating another knot in your belly. He pressed his forehead against your back, his thrusts becoming faster.

" _ Fuck _ ” He cursed under his breath, unable to wait for you to come again and moaning as the thick white ropes of his cum went inside you. You replaced his finger with your own, quickly able to bring yourself to your second orgasm. Your words were incoherent, turning into whimpers and whines as you rode it out. 

You winced as he pulled out of you, breathing raspily to refill your lungs with oxygen. You vaguely felt him lay down beside you and you relaxed when he pulled you down and into his side. Draping your arm over his stomach, you decided to wait a bit to talk about the evening with him, wanting to enjoy the afterglow.


	13. Sexting Blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sexting or dirty texts with Regulus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is 18+ as usual. How do you turn sexting into a fic? I sure as hell don’t know as you’ll soon read. Also this probably has to be the fluffiest smut I’ve ever written. Regulus is clueless when it comes to muggle technology.

You looked over to the counter where your cellphone sat. It was a muggle contraption that Sirius had finally convinced yourself and Regulus to invest in. You had to admit that it was great for quick and easy communication. Regulus only really used it for emergencies, but recently Remus had been teaching you how to text.

You still hadn’t quite caught onto emoji ‘lingo’, and you couldn’t count how many times Sirius had teased you for sending the 😬 emoji as a smile. You were determined not to give up though, unlike Regulus who tried to text once and gave up because autocorrect irritated him. Remus told him he could turn it off but he was having none of it.

Thinking about all you had learned reminded you of a joke Sirius had made to Remus. Something about ‘sexting’. They refused to explain it to you which meant you had to do your own research. The concept had completely slipped your mind until now, and it sounded like a great idea to test out on your boyfriend. What better surprise at work than a sexy picture of your girlfriend?

Giggling to yourself, you snatched your phone from the counter and all but sprinted to your bedroom. You went to your closet and started frantically searching for  _ the _ lingerie set. The one that got you practically whatever you wanted from Regulus. It was green and black of course, and showed off your body perfectly. 

Laying down on the bed, you tried to pick which position to get into. You decided on lying on your stomach with your feet up and crossed behind you. This would give him a good look at your tits which he was borderline obsessed with. Placing your elbow on the bed and your cheek against your hand, you did your best to try and look bored. 

You snapped a couple of pictures at a few different angles and looked for the one you liked best. Deleting the others, you started a text to your boyfriend.

**{text}** How’s work going? 

Adding the picture to the text, you send it with a smirk on your face. The “innocent” wording paired with the dirty picture felt perfect to you. Staring at your phone for a moment, you waited for the text bubble to show up. When a few minutes passed you grumbled and put your phone down. He must be busy. Your phone dinged shortly after and you leaped back onto the bed to open the text.

**_{text}_ ** _ Why did you just send me that _

You rolled your eyes. Why were you surprised that he didn’t catch on? Your boyfriend was notorious for being serious (no pun intended) the majority of the time. You would have to be a bit more obvious. Lying back, you started to trail your hands along your body. Over the spots that normally sent tingles to your pussy. Thinking of last night when Regulus’ hands were there instead. 

It didn’t take you long to be soaking wet, right through your panties. Perfect. You sat up and spread your legs, taking a picture that showed off the darkened spot on your lingerie and a great view between your legs. 

**{text}** because I can’t stop thinking about you

You sent the new picture with the text. Instead of staring at the screen this time you were distracted by the ache in your clit. To ease some of the tension you were feeling, you lazily rubbed some circles over the fabric covering your cunt. The notification came a lot quicker this time. It almost made you laugh, that picture must have been a motivator for him to figure out how to text back.

**_{text}_ ** _ Y/n! I’m at work! _

**{text}** Then lock your office door and pay attention to me

It took a bit longer for him to reply again, which meant he must have listened to you and locked his door. 

**_{text}_** _What do you expect me to do from this far away?_

**{text}** You could start by sending me a picture back

**_{text}_ ** While I’m at work..?

You bit your lip to hold back a laugh, shaking your head. It was cute to you that you had to guide him along and give instructions. Usually it was the other way around. You took the lingerie off, holding your phone above you and taking a photo of yourself lying on your back with your hand between your legs, thighs together. 

**{text}** Yes. Here’s some more motivation for you

After you sent the text with the picture, you brought your hand up to your breast and started kneading it. Pinching your nipple, your thighs squeezed closer together and your breath hitched. You were interrupted by the sound of a new text. The knot in your belly grew bigger, your clit throbbing as you looked at the picture he had sent back.

He had his cock in his hand, his thumb resting on the swollen tip. There was something about being able to affect him this way from home that made the wetness spreading down your thighs increase. You started to play with your clit again, letting out a frustrated whine. You could only think about his cock and how well it filled you. 

You thought that you should probably be filming this and not leave him hanging. You picked up your phone, using your free hand as you worked your clit. He’d be able to hear your soft pants and see your hips buck toward your hand. See you grind against your fingers like the needy slut he told you you were. 

As you got closer to reaching the pleasure you were feeling explode into ecstasy, his name came out in a series of babbles and moans. Your muscles tightened and your hand kept a firm hold on your phone while you came. You stopped the video as soon as you could, sending it back to Regulus.

While you were relaxing in your post-orgasm bliss, another text came in. It was a video, making you lick your lips and your clit start throbbing again as you thought about what you were about to see. Clicking on it, you opened it and began to watch. His hand began to pump the shaft of his cock slowly, and you found your fingers start to work your sensitive clit at the same pace. 

The sound of his grunts, his heavy breathing, it all seemed to echo in your ears as you followed his movements. Speeding up when he did and switching your finger motion when he began to twist his hand up and down his cock. You heard him moan your name and it almost sent you over the edge. You forced yourself to wait though, wanting to come when he did. 

It almost seemed as if your moans were in sync with his in the video. Every time you let out a gasp, or a whimper, you heard Regulus elicit a noise himself. The heat in your belly was rising at an exponential rate and soon your toes were curling. You didn’t want to miss watching him cum, though. You wanted to see him make a mess of himself while at work. Something only you could convince him to do.

When you saw the thick white ropes come out of his swollen red tip, your eyes snapped shut and your head tilted back. With a final groan, you came again and your cunt had never felt so empty. You were so used to coming around his cock that you had forgotten what it felt like when you didn’t.

After you caught your breath, you started typing a final text before you went to take a shower.

**{text}** I’ll see you when you get home ;)


End file.
